Rotten Grell, Grotesque Romance
by Mad-Hatter-ison
Summary: I was born only to share my love with you! What is this thrill I feel deep within my heart, still I whisper the thin wall so sweetly, you are mine and we will never be apart! (Sebbyxgrell and CielxSebby)


_I gotten very bored so I thought of this story for my amusement. I will make it as a PV, but with different characters, like Undertaker as the stalker, me as his destiny, and Sebastian as the lover victim. This is Grell's story, so Grell's POV. But Screw that Electricity that it powers down the computer and ruined my story, it wasn't saved during the time! But I hope you enjoy it_

* * *

**Rotten Grell, Grotesque Romance**

I was born to love my dear Bassy, but why was I shy when I get close to him? At least, behind a wall barrier between us in the shaggy apartment, I whisper almost everyday, "You're mine, don't leave me and love me!"

A few years ago, I grew up as a nerd. Nobody notice me, but as they did, they torture me for fun and amusement! That is until there he was, my Sebastian Michealis, protecting me! That's when my heart started beating. What was it? I think it's Love! However, that's the trouble...

I want to talk to him and thank him afterwords, but every time I tried to, my heart was beating like a run away train! If I touch him, then I end up dying from a heart attack! It's always hard for me, so I took a picture of my Sebby, even make dolls of him.

Ever since I did, I can't stop! I kept watching him everyday and listen to his words and chats at night through the wall. I hunted information about him and put them on the wall, along with more pictures and drawings of my dreams with him.

Ah~ I can do anything to touch him! I want to touch his face, stroke it, kiss it...lick it, eat it, AHHHH~! But how can I do that?!

Oh my goodness, is that a guest with him? I shall see who is with my dear Bassy! What a cute boy with blue hair. What was he doing? Hugging the boy...Talking to the boy...K-Kissing the boy! Tell me, darling, how much you love him? Maybe I'll find out when I slaughter your precious boy!

I cut the picture of the boy with my knife and set it on fire as a sacrifice. Let it burn in the flames, photographs of his desire, every trace of his name! I wonder what he is doing now? Or in this case, I wonder if he knows of me?

I don't care if my Bassy punch me, slapped me, or anything to abuse me! Because I love him anyway, love him 100%, don't he see how I feel? I hammered my Bassy-doll to the wall and whispered to the wall, "I'll hold you close...break you in...and let's raise our toast to our final sin!"

So I waited many days and nights until the boy walks pass the apartment. As the time comes, I ran out and walk slowly to him. As I gotten quiet, I ran to him, and slash his throat, removing his head and took the corpse away!

The next morning, I felt fresh and free like a bird that escaped from its cage. But I did heard my Bassy crying. What was the matter? Why is it he's crying?

That's when I smirk and remembered that its the boy he was longing for. I smiled and know what to do to make him mine, so I packed the corpse in a cardboard box. But to make it a surprise because I know how much he loves cats, I murdered a cat, taking off it's ears and sew them to the boy's body-less head then delivered to Sebby.

Oh, my dear Bassy, please be mine! I love you everyday! I'll do anything to win your heart and sew it with mine!

After a few days, I notice a knock on a door. "Who could that be?" I wondered. I walked to the door, opening it and with my eyes widen, there he is, Sebas-chan!

He smiled at me and give me red roses, telling me that, "I love you! Let's be together!" I couldn't believe my ears, he did love me! It's like the boy didn't exist! I smiled and allow him to enter What is odd is the look of his eyes, like he haven't slept all day, or never slept at all...maybe it was because he can't sleep from love.

I went to the kitchen to find a vase for my roses, allowing him to look around. I snipped the thick stems with my scissors, but as I arranged them, I heard footsteps. I looked back and saw Sebastian staring at me with big glassy eyes, holding my dagger.

I was very confused, until I realized...he doesn't love me...he just wants to kill me...those words were fake and filthy...But I know how you feel, ill.

I smiled at him, saying, "I will forever love you..I'll make you see...I'll force you to love me forever!" I grabbed my scissors and stabbed him in the heart just like a cupid with an arrow.

I couldn't believe I killed him, I'll be locked away in jail with a straight jacket wrapped around me...but I'm happy that now, I'm with my darling Bassy forever and ever!


End file.
